My Heartbeat
by 76playthings
Summary: "You don't know how to love. You want power, you want control, and that's all you'll ever want," I made to turn away, but he gripped my arm. "I don't," his breath was short and hitched, "But I think with you near me I could learn to love." Mainly T rated


First of all. Yes. This IS a Zoey/Kalona fan fiction. I find him utterly sexy, and I think that he could be good. So don't tell me he is outta character, because this story is fanfiction, and therefore an alternate universe, where Kalona's heart is strong, and his path can be changed. Rated M for future scenes, although I doubt anything that bad'll happen. Just saying now, this FF is waaay different to anything else that I'm writing, so don't read those and then judge this on that type of writing, coz this is completely in a league of it's own. Okay, so, Enjoy. X

**Dreams – Also known as the Prologue.**

I jerked in Stark's arms, gasping deep breaths and pulling the covers to my chin.

"What is it?" Stark turned my head gently with his palm, "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath in, and answered steadily.

"Im fine."

But I wasn't.

This was the third time in a week that Stark's arms had not kept out Kalona.

Somehow he'd found a way past them, into my head, through my soul.

That wasn't why my heart was pounding so fast.

No, the reason why my pulse could have been a heavy metal back beat was the fact that deep down, I knew how Kalona was invading my thoughts, and I wasn't stopping it.

I didn't want to believe it, but Grandma said it, and I knew it was true.

It wasn't just sleeping with someone that kept Kalona out, there had to be another element.

Love.

I looked into Starks eyes and wished that everything was okay, that I could find that spark in the coppery depths and reignite the flames that connected our souls.

But it looked like the firewood was dead.

Because my soul had recognized its true soulmate.

The ageless soulmate.

And as much as I wished that it was James.

If only.

I wished, and I wanted, hell, I knew that I should have loved him.

But ever since Kalona had risen from the ground, there had been that little feeling inside of me that simply said:

_No_

And I couldn't ignore it, much as I tried.

Because my true ageless, bondless, and flawless soulmate was Kalona.

I tore my gaze away from Stark and calmed my thoughts before I erupted.

I felt like crying, smashing something, sinking into the floor.

But I kept still and calm, because if I did anything, Stark would know, and we would lose the war.

Sure, my soulmate was an Angel, but he was our enemy.

Which made everything complex.

My heart said one thing while my head said another.

"Im okay," I mumbled to Stark, as I felt his presence in my mind.

I should have felt pissed off at his intrusion.

Privacy was one thing I needed.

But I didn't, because my soul was ripped in two.

Not like a horcrux though, that's just stupid.

_Spirit, come to me_, I called, and felt the familiar calm and warmth of my favourite element.

_Fill me, calm me, allow me to sleep, and protect my warrior from secrets I wish to keep. I know I'm asking a lot, but, - Air_, I felt the wisp as Air joined us, _please help spirit achieve the task I have set you. Thank you._

I lay back and felt the tingle and drowsiness which spirit always brought with it.

Thankyou.

My mind put to rest, all worries pushed back by air, I settled into a light sleep.

And found myself on a cloud in the night sky.

I looked around, before settling back to watch the glimmering stars.

My imagination sure could create beautiful things.

I named each glimmering sparkle;

Noah, Sirius, Ria, Raqael, Valentine….

And then my vision was obscured by something that shined brighter than anything else.

Kalona.

I silently cursed and pushed back through the frothy, fluffy white which some called a night cloud.

"I've waited here for you," He breathed softly, golden shoulders rising slowly, and then falling with each breath.

"Leave me alone," I meant for it to come out loud, but my voice was feeble.

"You don't really want me to, do you Zoey?" Kalona smirked, a perfect lip jutting upwards.

I felt my stomach melt, before scolding myself, 'No! Z he's evil!'

My resolve thickened.

"Kalona,"

His eyes shone bright as the name left my lips.

"Zoey, my most beautiful Zoey, be with me and I'll show you the world, We'll make a new one together! All I need is you!"

I wanted to join him over on the other side of the cloud as his arms embraced the night sky, but I held my stance, even as the look of hope left his eyes.

"Leave, Kalona, it can never be between us, I've chosen Nyx, and you're against everything she stands for!" My eyes blazed, as I gained back some of my composure, my will power rebuilding as I shook away the feelings which his eyes made me have.

In a moment, Kalona was in front of me, and with a feathered touch, he caught my gaze again.

"Zoey – You know I love you."

My breath hitched and I wanted to believe it, I wanted it so much.

I felt my body involuntarily sink into his as my soul screamed YES! YES!

But my mind screamed no.

I looked up at his face, his smile full of glory, and worked up the courage to pull away.

"You don't know how to love. You want power, you want control, and that's all you'll ever want," I made to turn away, my heart tried to stop me, and my mind helped me break through.

I had almost made it to the edge of the cloud, I could have jumped away, but he gripped my arm.

"I don't," his breath was short and hitched, "But I think with you near me I could learn to love."

My body trembled, and I almost turned, but in an instant, everything was gone.

My feet flailed as I fell off the edge of the night cloud, and into my own, real bed.

I jerked in Stark's arms, and pulled the covers up to my chin, wondering what on earth had just happened.

Kalona, was uncertain?

Was…dare I say it…. Capable of being good?

We were about to wage the most important war in, ever, and here I was beginning to fall for the opposing Leader.

What was I going to do?

This was not good, this changed everything.

Ah, Hell.


End file.
